


Let Me Plant One On You

by savethespacewhales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Kissing, No Pregnancy, Plants, Rated T for Terrible Puns, background stormpilot, silliness, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/pseuds/savethespacewhales
Summary: Rey runs a nonprofit that does community outreach related to community gardens in food deserts. Ben starts volunteering with her group. A friendship blossoms. On a volunteer trip, they have to share a room--and there's only ONE BED.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Let Me Plant One On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestrongestMeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrongestMeg/gifts).



> This fic is a belated birthday gift to my dear friend and light of my life, thestrongestMeg!
> 
> Thank you to [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings) for the beta read and to [queenlittlelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlittlelion) for encouragement.
> 
> Thank you to [kyloxreytfa(Amethyst214)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst214/pseuds/kyloxreytfa) for this beautiful moodboard!

Rey packed the last of her cuttings and seeds into the Falcon (the beloved dilapidated minivan that was donated to her non-profit), and closed the doors. The protesting squeaks sounded more familiar than annoying.

“You ready to go, Peanut?” Finn hollered from the passenger seat. 

Rather than answering, Rey got into the driver’s side and buckled up. From the middle, Poe muttered something about driving and Rey ignored it. Everyone, except Poe, knew she was a better driver than he was. 

“First stop is picking up Ben,” she said, driving the route to his apartment. 

It was Ben’s first outing with the team. Rey smiled as she remembered the (LORGE) bright green t-shirt she ordered for him to wear at this community garden event. She imagined the logo of vegetables and vining plants with the slogan “Lettuce Do Our Best” stretched over his broad chest. Her smile widened. 

_ It's always exciting to have new team members, and outreach was her passion,  _ she told herself.  _ That’s all it was. _

And today’s project was in Jakku, a food desert where Rey grew up. The idea of going back and bringing some green to the kids living there filled Rey with energy that had nothing to do with the fact that Ben was coming along. 

_ Nothing at all.  _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**One Month Ago, The Lettuce Do Our Best Group Chat**

Rey: Welcome to Lettuce Do Our Best, Ben! We're excited to have you volunteer with us!

Poe: Hey Ben, long time, no see!

Finn: Aloe there, Ben! 

Poe: Finn, stop! Your puns will drive him away before he even joins!

Ben: Thanks for the welcome. I am excited to join you.

Rose: Welcome, and please ignore Finn as much as possible.

Finn: Now I’m just hurt. Ben, I’m sorry this group is full of people that don’t appreciate the highest form of humor when they see it.

Ben: It’s ok Finn we’ve got to let that shiitake go.

Finn: Rey, I like this guy already!

_ And so it began _ . 

Rey’s non-profit sought to make fresh fruits and vegetables easily available in areas underserved by grocery stores, and was long sponsored by Master Gardener and Nursery Owner Han Solo. (Han gave them the Falcon, truth be told.) Han had taken an immediate liking to Rey when she worked for him in high school, and he did what he could to help her set up her organization. Rey was surprised to learn he had a son, named Ben, after knowing Han for several years. From what she could gather, Ben had a falling out with his family some years ago, but had since returned home to reconcile. Han’s face shone with pride when he talked about his “boy.” 

(Rey realized later that the use of the word “boy” to describe Ben had just set her up to be surprised by how much of a  _ man, _ rather than a boy that Ben was when she met him.) 

Ben loved plants, just like his dad, and when Rey met him by chance picking up some donations at the nursery, they connected quickly. Rey felt immediately that Ben's roots ran deep-- like he was a kindred spirit--sensing a mutual longing that comes from lonely childhoods. When Ben offered to volunteer, Rey was thrilled. She told herself how exciting it was to meet a new volunteer as she beamed. 

_ And that was all it was. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------

After they picked up Ben, Finn moved into the back with Poe and Ben sat in the passenger seat next to Rey. It was just as well -- because his long legs would have been cramped in the back, and this way Finn and Poe could hold hands and be all lovey-dovey in peace. Rey peeked in the rearview mirror and sure enough, they were holding hands. 

The cupholder in the center console had a pilea plant baby cutting that Ben brought for her, wrapped carefully in wet paper towels and plastic wrap. He presented it to her shyly, as he had all his gifts to her. 

His gifts always made Rey smile. He didn’t  _ have _ to do it -- it was just a friendly thing to do. He knew she loved all plants, including houseplants. So he shared cuttings frequently. Some people liked getting flowers, but Rey would pick foliage any day. Flowers would fade -- leaves lasted longer and gave a sense of permanence, steadfastness, and growth at the same time.

_________________________________________

**Three Weeks Ago, The Lettuce Do Our Best Group Chat**

Rey: Well Ben, what did you think of today? A local community garden event is always fun! And a good way to see if this is something you enjoy, before preparing for a more long-term project.

Ben: It was fun. Little overwhelming at times, but I learned a lot. 

Rey: Thank you for the pothos cuttings, by the way! I’ve been wanting the marbled variety for a while now.

Ben: Oh, no problem. I remember you mentioned it and had just been propagating some, so…

Rey: Well, I appreciate it. <3

Finn: Why don’t you two get out of the gc and start your own private conversation? Rey -- you grow girl! Grow those cuttings! ;)

_ The connection that Rey felt with Ben hadn’t been a fluke. Her intuition about people was uncannily good, undoubtedly due to her childhood in the foster care system. Being able to get an accurate read on someone was key to survival.  _

Rey’s work space was a beautiful-yet-chaotic homemade greenhouse and potting shed filled with tools, pots, soil, seeds, and many MANY plants. Ben surveyed the scene with a wistful smile on his face. When Rey had started to apologize for the condition he interrupted her with a smile, noting how it suited her. 

“It’s so... alive,” he said quietly. “Just, full of... life.” 

He grinned at her sheepishly. And Rey couldn’t help smiling back, even as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. 

When Ben asked for a tour of all her plants, she had no idea he took such careful mental notes, and then would add to her indoor jungle one tiny gift at a time. Little did he know that she would often seek out the plants he gave her, touch the leaves with a smile on her face as she remembered a conversation or moment with him. 

As the plants grew, so did her feelings. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at Jakku, they unloaded and began to set up at their first site, an underfunded public library. A group of locals were coming to learn about community gardening. Rey facilitated sessions on soil prep, seed propagation, companion plantings, and natural pollinators. Poe, Finn and Ben worked the earth with individuals who signed up for community garden plots. 

Rey’s passion for growing things radiated from her. She felt something almost alive within her when she was able to share that with someone else. The tiny miracles of new leaves, the hope of blossoms, the power in a tiny seed -- they never failed to fill her with a sense of wonder. Every outreach project filled her with so much energy and joy. She felt so fortunate that she got to spend her life doing what she loved, with people she loved.

And to go back to Jakku was especially powerful. Rey knew what a community garden project would have meant to her at a young age. She never really knew there was so much green in the whole galaxy until she met Finn and left town. 

**Two Weeks Ago, The Lettuce Do Our Best Group Chat**

Rose: Sorry guys, but I can’t go to the Jakku outreach. Paige is having her bridal shower that weekend. 

Rey: Ok, no problem. Have a fun weekend with your sister!

Rey: Ben... would you like to join us instead?

Ben: I’ll be there.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A sweaty and tired foursome rolled into their accommodations later that night, an old but clean motel. Jakku wasn’t exactly known for its tourism. When they went to check in, the clerk handed Rey two room keys. 

She held her hand out. “I’m in charge of the group. You can just give me all four keys and I’ll distribute them.”

The clerk, a very short older woman with wrinkled skin and thick eye glasses just peered up at her. 

“What do you mean, girl?” she asked. “Those are both your room keys.”

Rey began to feel a nervousness in her stomach. She stammered, “But… But there are four of us.” 

The clerk continued to stare at her, not moving or flinching. “That’s what I have,” she said finally.

Rey nodded in thanks and returned to Finn, Poe and Ben. She held up the two keys.

“So there’s been a mix up,” she started. “And there’s only two rooms…” 

Her voice trailed off. Poe reached out and grabbed a room key. 

“No need to apologize, Rey,” he said. Finn and I are used to sharing.” He winked at her before walking away.

Rey turned to Ben, her face burning. She bit her lip and peeked up at him. Ben looked away from her, and Rey noticed he was blushing too. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 

“Um, I could sleep in the Falcon?” he offered, still not meeting her eyes.

Rey fought through her embarrassment to find the words to speak. There was no way Ben could comfortably sleep in the Falcon. Maybe he camped out there when he was a kiddo, but he barely fit now. 

“No, of course not. I could sleep there?” her voice faded, seeing Ben frown.

“No way,” he said. “You worked so hard today, you need rest.”

Now it was Rey’s turn to sigh. “Look, let’s just check out the room. We can each take a bed, no big deal. Like having a roommate.”

Ben nodded and followed her. Rey shouldered her bag and headed to room 1217. This place didn’t have key cards. She fumbled with the key in the lock. Finally she finagled it open and pushed the door. She flipped on the light switch and stopped in her tracks, leaving Ben to bump into her from behind. Without thinking, Rey reached back to steady herself by grabbing his thigh. 

_ By grabbing his thigh. She was touching his thigh.  _

She tried to play it off by using the momentum to take a step forward. How could she possibly apologize for  _ that?  _

Especially because there was only one bed.

She was sharing a room with Ben Solo and there was only one bed.

She just touched his thigh. His  _ upper  _ thigh. In the room where they would both be (allegedly) sleeping. 

In the same bed.

___________________________________________________________________

**One Week Ago, Rey and Ben’s Text Exchange**

Rey: I just got home! Did you leave me those heirloom tomatoes?

Ben: Maaaaybe

Rey: Why am I even asking? I know it was you! You’re like my own personal plant Santa.

Ben: Planta?

Rey: LOL, yes. Thank you, Planta!

Ben: Only for you, Rey.

Rey thought of that message often over the next few days, opened her phone to just look at it and smile to herself. She hadn’t been sure how to respond -- Ben probably just meant it in a friendly way. If she said anything she’d ruin it. 

And she would take Ben’s friendship over nothing. Better to have him in her life as a friend than tell him that she wanted more and have him not return her feelings. It would lead to awkwardness and embarrassment, and before she knew it, he’d be out of her life forever.

Better to have unrequited love and a friendship.

( _ Love?  _ she asked herself, knowing the entire time that the answer was  _ yes. Love. _ )

_____________________________________________

  
  


The silence in the room hung. Ben shifted his weight back and forth. And Rey desperately tried to suppress her own feelings of longing, embarrassment, and  _ affection.  _

Ben said, “I’ll sleep on the floor--” 

“You will not,” Rey interjected before he finished his sentence.

“You’re not sleeping on the floor either,” Ben replied. 

Rey recognized the firmness in his voice well enough to know she wouldn’t win this argument. They’d only known each other four weeks, but it felt much longer. Rey took a deep breath, and looked up to meet his eyes. 

“We could share?” Her voice came out shakier than intended.

Ben met her gaze. His expression was... soft. Tender almost. 

“I’ll try not to hog the covers.” His full lips quirked into a half smile. He set his bag down on the bed. 

“You can have the bathroom first,” he said with a mock bow.

Rey eyed her fingernails, which had dirt caked underneath them. “Deal,” she answered, with a grin.

After they both showered and toothbrushed and jammied, Rey and Ben faced each other on opposite sides of the bed. His hair was damp and his ears stuck out a bit, Rey noticed. She didn’t understand how Ben could be so big and strong, but so gentle and soft at the same time.

Trying to push herself past the inevitable awkwardness, Rey got into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She peeked over as Ben climbed on the bed. He wore sleep pants and a shirt. Which was good and appropriate. Of course. But she’d seen his arms when he used the spade. Ifshe was honest with herself, she wouldn’t mind a glimpse of what was underneath the t-shirt. 

She turned to find the cutting he brought her earlier, which she placed in water and put on the nightstand. Her heart flipped in her chest. Ben always brought her little gifts  _ just because _ . Just because she liked them. Just because they made her happy. Just because…

“Ben?” she sounded timid, even to her own ears.

Ben sat against the backboard, and Rey scooted up so she was in the same position on her side of the bed. She looked deep into his eyes. 

“Ben,” she started again. “Why do you always bring me little plants and things?”

Ben looked serious before a smile spread on his face. It somehow didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Well, Planta, remember?” he joked.

“Ben,” Rey said again. “Why? Really.”

Ben reached out and touched her cheek. He moved carefully, tentatively. Like they were under a spell that might break if he moved too suddenly. Her eyes half-closed as she leaned into his hand. 

His face moved towards hers with an aching slowness. She had abundant time to say no or move away. But she stayed rooted in place, her heart daring to hope that maybe her feelings weren’t so unrequited after all.

His mouth brushed hers softly, sweetly. When he moved to pull away, Rey’s lips chased his, meeting them firmly. After a moment they separated, both grinning.

“That’s why.” Ben said, smiling. 

His eyes crinkled and that smile felt like a gift, just for her. His hand still cradled her cheek. 

Rey beamed at him.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to plant one on you,” he said, chuckling at his own terrible pun.

A hoot of laughter burst from Rey and soon they were both howling -- more from the relief of sharing their feelings than from Ben’s highly questionable pun. 

Another kiss goodnight before she settled herself on Ben’s chest. His arm curled around her. Rey had never slept better.

When they met Poe and Finn in the lobby later, they were holding hands. Poe looked down pointedly at where their hands touched before elbowing Finn. He nodded at them as Rey and Ben approached.

Finn smiled. “Awww, finally!” 

He applauded jokingly. Poe waited until Ben and Rey were close enough to hear him. 

“Congratulations,” he said, doing a mock bow. “We’ve been rooting for you two.”

Rey reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Ben on the cheek. She noticed that the tips of his ears, peeking through his hair were turning red. His expression was definitely pleased though. “Well,” she answered, feeling happier than she ever had before, “It’s kind of a big dill.” 

Not even Poe’s groans could kill the blossom of happiness she felt inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
